How I met you
by fate-not-set
Summary: Sonic's son learns about his mother. Will he find her? I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND CO., NOR SANDSTORM OR DARUDE OR CONVERSE ALL-STARS. ONLY I OWN Sonic's son, Reddington and Knuckles' son, Dan. If possible someone contact me if they have an idea for a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Thirty-year-old Sonic the Hedgehog sat on his porch couch in his coast house with his thirteen-year-old son, Red. Sonic had a leather jacket, with a white tee, a necklace of a crucifix, jeans, and his typical shoes. Red had his father's spikes and ears; his fur was a not-too-deep shade of blue, his eyes and nose were similar to his mother. He had the laid-back attitude of his father, but the passion of his mother.

Here they were, relaxing, around 6:30 p.m. when Red asked his father, "Dad, what was my mother like?"

Having known this question would soon come up, he replied, "Your mother was a strong-willed, passionate, well-liked person," he said as he continued to stroke Red's hair, "You have her eyes and her passion" He looked down, remembering what it was like before he got separated from her.

"You know what? Let me tell you the story about how your mother and I met".


	2. Chapter 2

_FLASBACK_

17-year-old Sonic the Hedgehog was going on one of his daily runs, when he stopped at the house of 15-year-old Amy Rose. He knocked on the door three times, whistling 'His World" while waiting, and when Amy opened the door, he kissed her right on the lips and said,

"Good evening Ms. Rose."

As usual, Amy blushed and hugged Sonic back. She invited him in for macaroni n' cheese and chilidogs. The stereo was set to radio and was playing 'Sandstorm' by Darude.

Amy turned off the stereo, and noticed that Sonic was later than usual, and she asked,

"Sonic, how come you were late?"

Sonic replied, "Nothing really", he said. "There's something I want to ask you, Amy."

"What?"

"Should we go to the bar tonight for dinner?"

"I'd love to!"

"I've already invited Shadow, Blaze, Tikal, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Tails, Espio, and Silver".

"Sounds cool!"

At the bar, Sonic came dressed with blue and black tye-dye short sleeve shirt and cobalt blue khakis. Amy came with an Aeropostdale long sleeve tee, scarf, jeans, and small hoop diamond earrings.

The meals were ordered, the dancing energy meter was depleted, and everyone had a blast. The cute couple walked to the park, laughing, and sat down underneath the big tree, and watched the sunset.

"Damn Sonic, I had no idea you could break dance so well!" commented Amy.

"I've been practicing", the sly hedgehog said with a smile upon his face.

Sonic knew that it was the time to ask. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a little box with a diamond ring in it. He showed it and asked, "Amy, will you marry me?"

Sonic knew what was coming, and come it did. Amy squealed, "YES I WILL!" and grasped him firmly, but not so tight that she was choking him.

An idea burst in her head, "Should we get married on the first day of autumn?"

"Why not?"

And so it ensued. The best man (Tails), the bridesmaids (Blaze, Rouge, Cream), the groomsmen (Knuckles, Shadow, Silver), the phone bills (LOL), were arranged and taken care of, and the day finally came.

On Sept. 22, Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog were married. They bought a two-story house near the north coast, and had lived there for three weeks, before Amy approached Sonic, who had his reading glasses on, and was reading a mystery in bed, and said,

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Should we have kids?"

Sonic paused for a moment, put the bookmark in place, set the book down, took off his reading glasses, and what happened next.....well, I really don't want to tell you.

It wasn't until Oct. 30, that Amy called,

"Sonikku?"

Sonic ran down the stairs, covered with Halloween décor, and was curious as to why Amy looked so happy.

"Sonic? I'm pregnant."

Sonic was in total shock.

"Is it-"

"Yeah, it's yours."

Sonic was so happy, he hugged Amy and whispered, "Well?"

"Boy."

_END FLASHBACK_


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you stop Dad?"

"Red, look at the time", it showed 10:30 p.m., "Time for a certain someone to go to bed. Don't worry; we'll finish it tomorrow"

The following morning, Red woke up at 9:00 a.m., got himself something to eat, fixed his quills, got dressed in his favorite outfit (a blue and white striped polo, black jeans with a lotus dragon print on it, and his 2005 black Converse All-Stars), and sat on the porch couch waiting for his dad to come back from his work.

As he waited, he wondered about his mother some more, while he played his Spanish guitar. Luckily for him, he was the buffest, which meant he was the girl magnet of the neighborhood, and girls always came to watch him play and sing.

It wasn't until 12:00 that Sonic was home from protecting, and continued the story inside, roasting near the fireplace.

_FLASHBACK_

Sonic and Amy were so happy to have this baby, that they planned the baby shower in a 7-month advance. They had a guest room, and they decided that this room would be the baby's place. They sold the bed, decorated the room, bought the crib and toys, and then, the baby shower came on July 17th. Sonic went out to get some groceries, while Rouge, Blaze, Tikal, and Cream giggled, chatted, and enjoyed themselves.

Rouge added a comment, "Amy, let me give you a heads-up. When kids reach two, you will have to work yourself to the max and trust your husband more than ever. Fortunately, Knuckles was there for me every step of the way. Trust me, I have-"

The rest said simultaneously, "We know, you have three kids".

There was a moment of silence before Amy felt something. She got a panicked look on her face and jolted forward, mouth open. Rouge knew what that meant.

"Quick, to the hospital!" she exclaimed.

Sonic was looking for chili for his dogs before he got a text message from Blaze. He opened his iPhone. "BABY COMING. MEGALO HOSPITL ASAP", it said. Sonic whooshed by the checkout, leaving $40 for groceries and reached the Megalo hospital front desk within 10 seconds of his departure. He said to the clerk at the front desk, "Amy Rose" with panic in his voice.

The clerk checked her computer and replied, "Room 410 B".

When Sonic got there, Rouge, Tikal, Blaze and Cream were waiting outside of the room all with anxious looks on their faces.

"Thank God you came!" cried Tikal as she hugged Sonic.

"Let me see him", said Sonic.

So they walked into the room, eager to see the child. Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver were already standing by the bed. The curtains were up, so the doctor moved the curtains, and what Sonic saw was the most beautiful son he could ever want.

"I named him Reddington", said Amy, lying on the hospital bed, "Red for short".

Sonic began to cry. He sat down next Amy, and held his kid. He was so happy, he said, "Amy, he's beautiful."

Even the girls agreed.

_END FLASHBACK_


	4. Chapter 4

"You were the handsomest kid I ever saw."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So how did my mother go away?"

When Red asked that, Sonic looked at his watch. It showed 6:30 p.m.

"Dinner time, sport." Sonic said as he ruffled Red's quills, "Whatcha want?"

"How about I cook the pasta this time, Dad?"

"Very well".

As they ate, Sonic told him of his battle today with Eggman, and in turn, Red told him of who was with whom in the neighborhood.

When the chaos emerald clock above the fireplace struck 8:00, they watched a movie until 10:00 in Sonic's bedroom, both already asleep by 10 seconds before the credits.

While Red slept, he dreamt of his mother. He saw her as a twenty-eight-year old, walking down a big city block with a purse, and he thought, '_What if she didn't go away, but is here, all along? What if she's changed since dad last saw her? What if…..nah, I'm worrying too much. I'll find her. I know I can!_'

The next morning, Red awoke in his bedroom, a note at the foot of his bed. It said _'Here is the most recent picture of your mother I have. Hope it helps when you find her!' _It showed Amy holding up the peace symbol, in a green gown on the porch of his house, winking, with the front door of the house behind her.

Red thought to himself, _'Thanks Dad!'_ and packed his clothes, dental materials, and the picture into a suitcase that had once been his father's.

He walked out of the house, and headed towards Rouge's apartment, since it was the closest. When he got there, he knocked on the door, which was answered by Knuckles, who was holding his youngest child, Dan.

Knuckles looked surprised to see Red here, and said, "Red! What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see Rouge. Is she available?"

"Hang on."  
Knuckles went upstairs, child in hand, and a few seconds later, Rouge came downstairs, curious.

She invited him in, and began the conversation. "Why are you here?"

"I need to find my mother. Where was the last place you saw here?"


End file.
